nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cops IV
Cops IV is a 2012 Lovian action film made by Lovilago Film, as Transbaum resigned from production in October 2011. This is the final film in the Cops series. It is the fourth film in the Cops series. Compared to the other two films, this film is darker and more intense, but is an ordinary black comedy. The film is set in February 2012 (the year the film was released to cinemas) John Reeves (William Harris) is working o a case involving the mysterious dissapearance of John Portland (Carl Daniels), his arch-nemesis, after a CCTV camera malfunctions in his cell, allowing him to escape from the prison and go back into Noble City as his alter-ego James Hermann. Meanwhile, Will Portland decides to asassinate John Reeves for never letting him blow up Noble City and arresting his brother. Reeves must also team up with an old buddy who he hasn't seen since 1975. Phil Kingsley who's just returned from a mission in Senan to find out about a mystery surrounding John Portland's past, which leads to something even darker; John Portland's great-grandfather tried to murder the Prince of Lovia in 1904. This leads to him crossing paths with John Portland himself, who is revealed to be good after all and forced into being a criminal by his brother Will. Reeves also finds out that he has a connection to the attempted murder. The film was released on July 8, 2012. A 3D version was released shortly after. This is the only Cops ''film to actually have a positive rating from critics, having a 77% rating. Critics praised the action and the tone of the film, saying that "Cops IV is a very, very black comedy, with more action and tension than laughs, something totally different from the two predecessing movies, but still Cops IV is not about ''Bomb Diffusers, but about Cops." The film was rated PG-13. Plot In February 2012, John Reeves, now two years older than he was in Cops III, drives his daughter Charlie to her high school and drives off to work. Connor Alexander (Matt Richards) tells him that one of the cameras has malfunctioned in cell 15 (John Portland's cell). Shortly after, Connor realizes that John is not in his cell. Reeves then becomes curious and checks the camera in the cell, which was smashed by a rock. Connor looks around and finds a slab of thick stone covering an opening in one of the walls. He moves it away and reveals a large opening in the wall, with an air vent inside it. John picks out random people out of his friends to go down the air vents, but none of them agree. Eventually, John agrees to go down himself. slides down the air vents and escapes through the side of the police departament. He slips down the side of the building and falls onto a car, with John Portland sitting beside it. While Reeves goes to inspect him, Portland runs away, however trips over and is caught by John Reeves. Portland admits that he wants to return to society and be a good citizen. However, he also reveals he was made by his brother, Will Portland to be a thug. Reeves begins feeling sorry for Portland and takes him back to the police station, and lets him out, under the condition that he'll change and serve the community. As Portland exits, he returns to society as his alter-ego, James Herrmann, creating new friendships between him and other people, but angering his brother, Will (Barry Tanner). Finally, Will snaps and plans to assassinate Reeves for arresting him and not letting him destroy Noble City. At night, he goes to Reeves' home and first cuts out all power to their home, engulfing them in darkness. Then, he breaks into their house and kicks the kitchen window open. Charlie, who realises this first, rushes to tell her mom and dad and wants to call the police, but she can't as the power is out. Reeves rushes to find Will standing in the living room, saying: "Well, well, well... We've not seen eachother in two years. I hated you and I still do for all that you've done to me. You arrest me, you change my brother into a "good citizen" and you try to stop me in blowing up this d*mn city? Well, now you're gonna pay." Reeves grabs a lamp from behind the sofa, and throws it at him, along with many other household appliances. Will dodges them. Reeves passes to Charlie his cell phone and tells her to call the police. Instead, she asks her father if he can call a guy named Phil (Jhon Lewis). Reeves, remembers Phil, who moved with his mom and dad to Senan, 2,000 miles north of Lovia in 1975 and that he started working for the Senan Government in 1985 as an agent. She calls him and tells him to help Reeves. At first, not recognizing who the voice is, Phil realizes who when she explains to him that she is the daughter of his longtime friend, John. Phil then explains that he moved back to Lovia and works as an agent for the government in Lovia. Before he can explain he lives in Artista (the same district of Noble City that the Reeves live in), Will snatches the phone off Charlie and throws it into their fireplace. As Will points a gun at Reeves' head, Phil jumps in through the smashed window and begins a violent, but comedic fistfight with Will, which gives him a black eye and several minor cuts to his face. Phil and John remember eachother and become again friends, even though they haven't seen eachother in 37 years. The police arrive and arrest Will, but not before he blames everything on Phil, showing bruises and the shattered glass as evidence. Phil gets arrested himself and Will happily rushes out of the house. While John thinks about what to do, Charlie sees John's cell phone, just a couple of inches from the fireplace, only slightly damaged. She picks it up and passes it onto her dad, who calls Connor and asks him if they can sleep in their house for the night. He agrees and they drive ten blocks down to Connor's house. John and Lisa worry about the safety of the family, while John also worries about Phil. So, the next day, John goes to court and pleads to let Phil out. After sitting in the court for over half an hour, Phil is finally let out and thanks John for busting him out of jail. John asks what made Phil return to Lovia. Phil replies that he's hunting down the Portlands, who are international criminals and that they tried to assassinate the Prince of Lovia in 1904, but a man called Theodore Reeves managed to stop the assassination, claiming his own life as a result. Will listens to it and slowly follows them. That same night, after having a night out in the local pub, John, Connor and Phil begin getting stalked by someone. It is Will. After a drunk Reeves asks him if he wants some beer, Will lands a punch in his face. He also begins fistfighting the other guys. He is took away by the police as a result. Two minutes later, John and the others regain consciousness, but have a terrible hangover. After returning to Connor's house, they learn that Will is trying to murder all the major politicians in Lovia and he is using some of his friends, also international criminals. Their mission leads them to Senan, where Phil worked and lived for a while and brings up all sorts of disasters for the team, including a 5-minute long car chase, in which they smash up the bad guy's cars, many gunfights between the good guys and the bad guys and finally the ultimate confrontation between Will and John, in which Will is finally taken down. Production The film was originally supposed to be produced by Transbaum Films, but they left because of the fact that they did not have enough money to make the film, after producing ''Kingpin ''(2011) and ''The Spy ''(2011). Production was handed over to Lovilago Film in October 2011. Production begun in May 2011 and ended in January 2012. Filming The film was filmed mostly on location in Noble City, Artista, Noble City International Airport and overseas in Senan. Some scenes, like John and Lisa's house, were filmed at studio. Visual effects Taking onboard what the critics said about the visual effects in Cops II, the filmmakers used more practical effects than CGI. The chase sequence and the many car crashes during that scene were all done by professional stuntmen, and computer-generated imagery was only used where it was needed. A scene where the group drive an SUV off a construction site onto a bad guy's helicopter was one of the easier scenes to make. It involved attaching a real-life helicopter to a 27.5 meter high crane and catapulting an SUV off a building, which was under construction during filming. The SUV then landed on the helicopter's rotor blades, cutting some of them off, before falling down to the ground itself. When the SUV landed on the helicopter, the rope which attached the helicopter to the crane snapped, therefore letting the helicopter fall free and crash into the ground. When the camera moved across the sky to reveal the helicopter falling onto the streets below and exploding, along with the SUV, the crane was removed using CGI. Cast *William Harris (John Reeves) *Matt Richards (Connor) *Sarah Williams (Lisa Reeves) *Anne Palmer (Charlotte "Charlie" Reeves) *Jhon Lewis (Phillip "Phil" Smith) *Carl Daniels (John Portland) *Barry Tanner (Will Portland) Release Critical reception The movie received mildly positive rating of 77%. Critics enjoyed the darker, more serious tone of the film. Box office When the film was released to cinemas in 2012, the film gained over L$128 million. This was due to the immense popularity of the series and that people couldn't wait for a new Cops film to be released. The positive critical reception of the film, along with the huge financial gain enabled Lovilago Film to produce new movies. Trivia *27 minutes into the film, when Will tries to assassinate John, Phil (played by martial artist Rico Wasabi in that scene) bursts into the house and kicks Will. If the audience listens closely during that moment, they can hear a quiet "Right in the bami-balls!", which is a famous one-liner and internet meme, said in Wasabi's earlier film, WSFMA (Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure). *As a large part of the film was set in Senan, many Senanese actors were included as some major and minor roles and extras. Category:Film Category:Lovilago Film